


the night is brief

by twilightscribe



Series: Coming Together [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Desperation, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The need is a burn under his skin. May be read as a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/992838">awaken the light</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is brief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts).



> **Prompt:** "Please stay."  
>  **Words:** 2147 words
> 
> Written for [toriceratops](http://toriceratops.tumblr.com/) and this [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/90277595482/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) on tumblr. Could (and more than likely) counts as a continuation of the plot started [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992838), but can be read as a stand-alone. Don't ask me how this became this. It just did. Enjoy your porn.

Bruce grips Thor's face tightly as he kisses him. Thor tastes of ozone, the sharp tang of copper is on his tongue and Bruce knows he's come straight from battle. There's the edge of desperation to their kiss in the way that Bruce has his face mashed up against Thor's and catches his bottom lip between his teeth with a sharp nip.

He doesn't pull away until his head is ringing and lungs are screaming for air, but Bruce doesn't let go of Thor. His lips brush against Thor's as he sucks in great heaving breaths. There's something burning deep in his chest, setting him on edge and fuelling the desperation he feels – that _need_ to have Thor closer, to take him in and never let him go.

Thor surges forward, catching Bruce up in his arms as he kisses his way down Bruce's neck. He's not gentle, leaving bites in his wake that will leave marks and scrapping his teeth along the column of Bruce's throat in a gesture of barely contained violence. When Bruce's knees hit the back of the bed, he collapses onto it and brings Thor down on top of him.

If it weren't for Thor catching himself on one arm, Bruce would be crushed under the full weight of him and his armour. Bruce doesn't care. He's already arching his neck to give Thor better access, a high-pitched whine coming from deep in his throat.

“Need you,” Bruce pants. He's got one hand tangled in Thor's hair, the other trying to find the clasps that hold Thor's cape in place and failing miserably.

Thor takes his time to unlatch his cape and toss it to the side, crawling up so he's kneeling over Bruce. When Thor speaks, his voice is rough and deep, “As I do you.”

There's the loud noise of tearing fabric, and the remnants of Bruce's shirt are carelessly tossed to the floor. Bruce bites his lip to stop the frankly embarrassing noise he wants to make from coming out. He arches his hips and clings to Thor's shoulders as Thor's fingers drag down his sides leaving trails of fire in their wake until they reach the waistband of his pants.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Thor _pulls_ and the seams pop. He catches the moan Bruce makes with his mouth, kissing him hard and pinning him down to the bed as he throws them to the side. It's no surprise that Bruce's underwear follows quickly enough, leaving him in nothing.

Bruce shivers and his skin breaks out into gooseflesh when Thor's armour presses up against him. He can feel every single line of it press against him which sends shots of lust straight to his groin. Arching up against Thor, he presses against him, wanting to feel every hard line and impress it into his skin. He whines when it's not enough; he _needs_ Thor so badly that it hurts.

He shivers and whines when Thor pulls away just slightly, “Please...”

“Bruce.” Thor presses a kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth, then one to his jaw, and then his neck. He says Bruce's name again, and again, each time kissing him. He wedges one knee between Bruce's thighs, pressing down _just_ enough for sparks to fly under Bruce's skin.

“I can't...”

He's still got one hand tangled in Thor's hair and he uses it to pull Thor back up for a kiss. The angle's wrong at first, their teeth clacking together and Bruce knows his lips are going to be sore after, but he doesn't care.

Callused fingers make their way down Bruce's chest, thumbs rubbing over Bruce's nipples and Bruce's breath hitches. Thor smirks against Bruce's mouth, traces the lines of Bruce's hips, before taking hold of Bruce's cock and giving it one strong, smooth stroke. His thumb brushes over the sensitive tip.

Bruce makes a strangled noise in his throat, thrusting up into the warm roughness of Thor's hand. He's already dangerously close to the edge, precum beading and making Thor's strokes glide smoothly. Bruce keens and scrambles for a hold, hands settling on Thor's forearms and holding on tightly. His head's ducked and he's afforded a wonderful view of Thor jerking him off between their bodies.

Thor's mouth isn't idle. He presses wet, open-mouthed kisses against the side of Bruce's neck. He sucks the skin, leaving bright red marks behind that will eventually fade into purple bruises. He smirks each time Bruce's breath catches and nips at Bruce's ear, which earns him a long, low moan of his name as Bruce shudders.

“Thor, I...” He isn't coherent enough to form a sentence, but he's so close that it's taking all of his quickly crumbling willpower to just hold on a little longer. “N-need...”

His voice cracks, orgasm racing over him in a tidal wave. Bruce bites down hard on his lip as he arches up, Thor's name a choked cry in his throat. His nerves are alight with pleasure, all lighting up at once, and he's only dimly aware that he's spilled himself all over Thor's hand.

He's shivering as he comes down, slowly, from the high. The need's only calmed slightly. He can feel Thor's cock through his leggings against his thigh and Bruce presses against it, smile a little dazed when he hears Thor's breath catch.

Wiggling a little further up the bed, Bruce kisses Thor again. Slower this time, thumbs stroking along Thor's cheeks as he sucks Thor's tongue into his mouth. His breathing is still uneven when they pull away and there's that familiar spread of lethargy through his veins, but the _need_ is still there and already Bruce can feel the heat sparking along his nerves when he catches sight of the lust burning in Thor's eyes.

“I missed you.” It's the first coherent thing Bruce has managed to say since Thor arrived. He arches up to kiss Thor again, butterfly light against his lips, “You need to get naked now.”

Thor smiles, kisses him again, “As you wish.”

He has to move back off the bed to strip and Bruce bites back the whine he makes as cool air heats his overheated skin. But his cock twitches with renewed interest as Thor strips out of his armour, discarding it to the ground.

Bruce makes it to his knees just as Thor tosses away the last of his armour. Some of the edge has faded from his need, and he traces the familiar lines of muscle upwards. There's more scars now than he remembers, each new one an angry red that has yet to fade into pale lines and jagged edges. Each one his fingers edge around, not wanting to cause more hurt.

Thor catches his wandering hands just as they reach the V of Thor's hips. He lifts Bruce's hands and presses a kiss to the pad of each finger, eyes never leaving Bruce's.

Behind the lust, Bruce can catch sight of pain and loss. He opens his mouth to say something, but Thor's already leaned in to kiss him again, one hand smoothing down Bruce's spine to settle just above the curve of his ass. He presses against Thor, manages to catch Thor's other hand and tangles their fingers together as Thor pushes him back into the bed. If this is what Thor needs – and Bruce will not lie, he needs this too – then he'll gladly give it to him, again and again if need be.

Thor pulls back and Bruce has to break their joined hands to fumble for the lube that's stashed under one of the pillows. He bites down on his lip again as Thor's hand drags along his thigh, hitching it up around Thor's waist to give him better access.

The click of Thor flicking the cap open is loud. It's soon followed by the obscene noise of Thor's now slick fingers sliding against each other. Bruce's breath hitches and he parts his legs a little more.

Bruce is trembling now from the lust and the need that is boiling inside of him.

Thor just smooths a hand along Bruce's thigh and squeezes gently. He presses a quick, featherlight kiss to Bruce's lips, a smile on his lips, “As much as both you and I desire this, you must relax. I will not hurt you.”

The only thing Bruce can manage is a nod and he sucks in a deep breath. He isn't nervous at all, but the need keeps surging through him until it's all-consuming. Bruce is actually surprised that he doesn't explode into another orgasm when Thor presses the first finger in. Instead, Bruce whines and pushes back against it, welcoming it inside of him.

If it weren't for Thor catching his lips in another kiss, Bruce is certain that he would've chewed right through it. Especially when that one finger suddenly becomes three and the slight burn that accompanies the pleasure makes Bruce's toes curl into the sheets.

Thor's fingers are nothing compared to his cock, but Thor knows _exactly_ where to touch Bruce to bring him close to the edge and then back off. He pulls away as Bruce lets out a high whine, smirking as he feels Bruce to push down further.

Both of them know that he could easily bring Bruce to orgasm with just his fingers alone, but neither of them wants that; Bruce can feel Thor shaking and knows that he's holding onto his control with all his will but even that's crumbling.

Sucking in a deep breath, Bruce fights to get his trembling under control. He slides his arms around Thor's neck and brings both legs up and around Thor's waist. He manages to say, “Good. That's good.”

Thor nods and slicks up his cock. His teeth dig into Bruce's shoulder as he presses into Bruce, slow at first, but Bruce's heels are digging into his back and Bruce is making a noise that Bruce didn't even know he could make, and he thrusts in _hard_. Bruce is seeing stars, but the pain in his shoulder grounds him.

If he were a braver man, Bruce would totally ask about measuring Thor's cock, but he's not. What he does know is that Thor fills him in a way that nothing and no one else could. The stretch, the burn, that ache that comes makes him want _more_. He _wants_ Thor to fuck him into the mattress, leave him breathless and sore, and spill everything that he is inside him.

It's exactly what he gets.

Thor sets a near relentless pace that Bruce can barely keep up with; he settles for angling his hips up at just the right angle that stars keep bursting behind his eyes. He pins Bruce's hands to the bed on either side of his head as the desperation takes over and Bruce lets out a strangled noise as his second orgasm of the night is pulled from him.

And Thor keeps going.

Now, there's a definite edge of pain to the pleasure. Bruce's nerves are all lit up at once, but the pleasure is foremost. He feels Thor shudder, feels the press of his cock inside of him, and Bruce clenches around it, wanting to catch it and keep it there; he doesn't want this moment to end, not yet.

Just as it feels like the sensation is too much, Thor growls Bruce's name and presses deep inside, nearly folding Bruce in half. The flood of heat inside of Bruce follows quickly and he welcomes it, wrapping his arms and legs around him and holding him close as Thor shudders through his own orgasm.

He runs his fingers through Thor's hair, waiting for the trembling to subside. Bruce presses a kiss to Thor's temple, mumbling what's more than likely nonsensical nothings, and smiles. The need fades to contentment and drowsiness slowly begins to settle in, snaking its way through his veins.

Eventually, Thor pulls his softening cock out and Bruce winces. He knows he's going to be feeling that in the morning. There's also the slightly uncomfortable feeling that he's _leaking_ , but he knows well that he's not going to make it to the bathroom for a washcloth. He'll deal with that in the morning.

Instead, he turns to Thor and cuddles up against him. He can feel the fluttering of Thor's heartbeat under his hand, pressed up against Thor's chest, and Thor's warmth and strength is all encompassing as Bruce is wrapped up in his arms. He settles his head in the dip of Thor's collarbone. His fingers absently trace the line of it.

He's slowly drifting off and in that place between sleeping and waking, when he feels Thor's arms tighten around him. Bruce isn't too sure if he hallucinates or not, but he hears Thor murmur something against his hair, desperation clear in his voice.

“... please stay.”

**FIN.**


End file.
